endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Orange Team
Orange is a team color used in every season of Endurance. It is one of three colors to never win Endurance; the others being Purple and Yellow. Orange was considered to be the underdog team in most seasons, but this broke in ''Endurance: Fiji'', where the Orange Team that season became one of the strongest teams. Endurance In season 1 of Endurance, the Orange Team is made up of Chelsea Myers and Skyler Russell. They were put together during the competition Fate Falls. Max, Jenna, Skyler, and Chelsea were the only four people left in the challenge, when Max caught the orange ball. He decided to put Chelsea with Skyler because he wanted Jenna as his partner. However, Skyler's partner was originally supposed to be Layla, and Chelsea's partner was supposed to be Trevor, according to The List. Since Layla and Trevor already had partners, this broke what the List was supposed to be. Before they were even partners, Skyler and Chelsea were both very quiet, and preferred to keep to themselves. That led to a misconception by their fellow contestants that they could have some game plan in mind, which Skyler had, but Chelsea didn't. Their starting piece was Luck, and their trip was to Bali and Komodo. They never won any Endurance or Temple missions. They were the first team in the series to receive a Samadhi, which was given to them by the Blue team. That also ended the Brotherhood alliance, which Skyler was a part of. After the teams played Squeeze Play, Orange was sent to The Temple of Fate against the Purple Team. They won the first round, but lost the second. This forced a tie breaking round, which they managed to win. Yellow gave them the Samadhi after they won Water Logged. They had 1 foot of their rope cut off during Eruption, causing them to lose. They were later sent against the Green Team at the Temple of Fate, where they lost, and were sent home. At the Endurance Reunion, one year later, Chelsea and Skyler voted for each other to have a second chance in Endurance 2. Endurance 2 In the second season, the orange team is composed of Tyler Burkhalter and Michelle Durand. Tyler and Michelle became a team after they both caught an orange ball on opposite sides of a long curtain. They did not get along very well at first, due to their opposing outlooks on the game. Michelle was determined to win, but Tyler didn't care what happened, and even said he didn't want to be there. After the challenge Tower of Power, the Green team sent them to The Temple of Fate against the Gray team, where they managed to win. After Fireball, they were given the first samadhi of the season by Purple. Once again, Green sent them to temple against the Red team after they played Rollerball. They once again overcame the Temple, and came back to the beach again. Luckily, the Brown team won Tide Pull, and decided to give the samadhi to the Blue team, because they felt bad for the Orange team, and how they got the samadhi and sent to temple twice. After this, the Orange team flew under the radar until the mission Aquaduct. They had a hard time choosing who to give the samadhi to, so Tyler decided to ask if it was possible to take the samadhi out of the game. He thought that this would prevent anyone from being hurt, and would make them less of a taget if they lost the next temple mission. JD was shocked, but allowed it as long as Tyler told him who they would have given it to. They said they would have chosen Green, and the samadhi was removed from the game. Tyler felt it was a good idea, but Annie from the Purple team and Mike from the Green team disagree. Fortunately, Orange was not sent to temple after Plank Maze. Surprisingly, despite promising them to the Brown team, Purple left their pyramid pieces to Tyler and Michelle, bringing them from last place with two, to first place with eight. Sadly, their luck ran out when Brown won Pathfinder, forcing Green and Orange to head to The Temple of Fate, where Green won, and Michelle and Tyler had to leave. Endurance 3: Hawaii Nicole Clark and Demian Martinez became the Orange team during Pick Your Partner. Demian, with ball #1, could pick any partner he wanted. He chose Nicole, bumping Kareem. They were immediately in an alliance with Purple, Gray, and Red, partially because of Nicole's friendships with the other girls. They were the third out on Ring of Fire, but were spared from the Samadhi due to Purple winning it. They were eliminated first by Yellow in Bagging on You. Later, after that competition, they were chosen by the victorious Yellow team, to go to the Temple of Fate against the Blue team. Luck was on their side, because they won, and got to stay in the game. They were chosen to go first in Squaring Off, where they and their alliance (Red, Purple and Gray) target Yellow, Green and Brown. Reece decided to chose Yellow to go, giving the other alliance control, but Vanetta chose Orange to go. In the end, it came down to Orange and Gray. Gray eliminated themselves, leaving Orange to do their dirty work. Orange decided to send Green and Yellow to the Temple, trying to break up the friendship. In their parting letter, Green tells Demian that he needs to make his own decisions, and not let Nicole run his game. When Yellow won Out on a Limb, they were chosen to be on the "superteam" with Red and Brown, which Yellow considered to be the three weaker teams. Demian was chosen to be the leader during Bamboo Jungle, but his leadership wasn't enough, and they lost. Monroe wanted to send Orange to the Temple, but Reece and Chris disagreed. Lucky for Nicole and Demian, they were safe for that night. Tom and Demian wanted to use a Samadhi to get Gray and Purple out of first place, but Nicole was busy making deals with them. The two argue until Nicole shocks Demian by letting him know that she told Chris about the Orange-Yellow-Brown alliance, which leaves Monroe scared about Yellow's future. Despite their disagreements, Orange took an early lead during I'm Pulling for You, but Purple was right behind them. Unfortunately, both teams lose their lead as their pieces fall from the ledge, giving Gray the win. Demian is tired of Nicole, and thinks she shouldn't win the game, so he made a deal with Chris and Reece. He wanted them to send him and Nicole to the Temple if they won. They agreed, and Demian even said he would help them win. Purple did win, but did not send Orange. Realizing that Purple and Gray were becoming closer as friends, they made a desperate alliance with Yellow before the Final Four. Orange won, protecting both teams. In the Final Elimination, Orange surprisingly won. Before the Battle for the Pieces, both teams got to paint a boat for the challenge. Nicole tries to be nice and to avoid fighting with Demian. This works at first, they even share a laugh when Nicole falls into the water. However, once the challenge starts, she constantly screams at him for not steering the boat right. They did not get any remaining pieces, putting them at a huge disadvantage: 2 pieces to Gray's 10. They managed to win a few rounds, but in the end, they lost, becoming season 3's runner-up team. Endurance: Tehachapi The Orange team of this season, Michael Delvecchio and Kylie Glessman, were chosen by Chris in Power Play. This upset Mike and Daniela because they really wanted to be partners. They are considered an underdog team, as they were placed on the weaker superteam with Purple and Blue. While Kylie was liked by the group, Michael schemed and tried to betray his original alliance to be on a stronger one, which made several people consider him to be a rat. He confessed that he didn't want to hurt anyone, and that he learned to stick with his friends. They lost in Blocked, but were spared from the Samadhi. In Raft Pull, they only had two sand bags on their raft, and were able to reach third while going ahead. However, they weren't able to reach up to the Red and Purple Teams. In Fireball, they sent Purple to Temple when they caught the ball, but Green won the mission, so they were sent too. Ironically, they were eliminated by the team they sent up: Purple. Endurance: High Sierras Max and Kristine joined in a team together via Lilly and Aric, something Max wanted because Kristine "was shorter than me". In Unwind, they made it onto the Orange platform, beating Isaac and Taylor, though the latter wanted to be part of the Blue Team. They were part of the PROG alliance, though they had a much smaller role in the decision-making. The Orange Team didn't do too well in Hot Potato, though they listened to Dakota when he proposed his decision to switch the Blue and Gray Teams. In the next episode, they lost the challenge, though the Blue Team believed they could be a team that could target them if they gave them the Samadhi. However, they were spared. In the next mission, they were the second team to be eliminated, though they didn't go to the Temple of Fate. In the following episode, Fill n'Spill, Orange and Purple were the final two teams remaining in the challenge. Although both Max and Dakota appeared to be strong, Max let go first, apparently as part of a previous agreement. Following the mission, Max noted how Orange was beneath the radar from the alliance, and Green would probably be the ones on the superteam along with Yellow and Blue, because Purple wanted to carry Green. Max tried to claim that Orange deserved the free ride for letting Purple win the challenge. However, the latter team made it onto the superteam. They made waves in their alliance following the Purple team's victory in Superboats when they suggested Purple and Red consider sending Green to temple along with Blue instead of Yellow. This created tension between the Green and Orange teams and would eventually lead to Green sending Orange to temple following their victory in It's a Drag. Orange made what proved to be a costly mistake when they attempted to get Taylor, via Dakota, to believe that they were going to choose water in all rounds at temple. This plan ultimately backfired on the Orange team as Taylor didn't believe Dakota and Blue team chose water in the first round of temple revealing Orange team's deception as they chose fire instead of water. Endurance: Fiji Lauren and Caleb were Endurance: Fiji's Orange Team. They formed an alliance with the Green Team, which was very strong, but was also secretive. Their alliance lasted until the final four, where the Red Team was betrayed, and they, along with Blue, sent them to the Temple of Fate. There, Orange found out Green's secret from the Magic Box, and ended up being eliminated. Trivia *Average ranking: 4 (tied with Red). *In 4 out of the 6 seasons, Orange was the third team eliminated. 3 out of those 4 times, they placed 5th. The Orange team on Moolah Beach also finished fifth though they were the second team eliminated. *Average age between the contestants: 14.417 (tied with Green) **Average male age: 14.5 years; average female age: 14.3 Category:Teams